


FE Rarepair Week Summer 2k18 Collection

by UntramenTaro



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntramenTaro/pseuds/UntramenTaro
Summary: Drawings and drabble for FE Rarepair week





	1. Day 1: Rain / Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm participating in rarepair week again! It's always fun to find the motivation to make some ship content.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukimura and Azura want to spend some time alone away from the festival.

  
It was around 6PM, but with the long summer days the sun wasn’t setting quite yet. Though the sun was still out and it wasn’t as hot as noon, it would take a while before the night would dissipate the heat.

Yukimura and Azura were taking a walk through the festival, the heat and humidity clinging to their skin like a shroud. The throngs of people present did little to make the situation better, as sweat and body heat contributed more to the oppressive summer atmosphere.

“Let’s go somewhere less crowded,” Azura suggested, pulling Yukimura’s sleeve.

“Sure,” he said, following her lead as she led him away from the crowd and towards the shrine a ways up the mountain path. When they made their way up to the shrine, they were greeted by a pair of guardian fox statues.

“Oh, foxes!” She smiled as she held up fox masks she bought from the festival. “We’re just like them. Here, put one on.”

Yukimura smiled at her, looping the mask off to the side around his head. Soon after doing so, he quickly frowned. “Rain?”

“Rain?”

“I think it’s rain…” he said, pulling his glasses off. “I swear some drops of rain fell on my glasses… Ah, they are a little wet?”

“Eh?” She looked up towards the sky, still bright with sunshine, and felt some drops of water hit her cheek.

First it was a few drops on the pavement, but soon the brief drizzle became actual rain.

“Azura! Come over here!” He pulled his yukata sleeve to try to shield Azura from the rain the best he could.

“The sun is still out, but it’s raining…”

“Kitsune no Yomeiri…”

“Yukimura? What’s that?”

“There’s a legend here that when it rains when the sky is clear and the sun is out it’s Kitsune no Yomeiri, or a fox’s wedding, that is happening.”

“Oh, I see…” she said, slowly bringing the fox mask up to her face to hide her reddened cheeks. “I hope that those foxes will have a blessed marriage then.”

“I hope they do too.”


	2. Day 2: Longing / Denial / Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukimura becomes concerned about Azura's tears.

  
When Yukimura joined the army, he kept mostly to himself. However, he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to Azura, who had, according to the other royal siblings, become more distant. 

“Lady Azura.”

“Oh!” She quickly wiped the tear from her cheek and turned to face him with a smile. “Is there something I can do for you?”

“Not particularly. What seems to be the matter?”

“It’s nothing, really.”

“Tears are not ‘nothing,’ milady.”

“Well I was just thinking of… home.”

“Home at Castle Shirasagi?”

“No… I don’t belong there. I don’t belong in Nohr either. I long for a home that no longer exists.”

“No longer exists? What on earth does that mean?”

Azura looked away, quietly unable to answer him.

“Home is… where your family is, is it not? Though you may not be related by blood, you are still a princess of Hoshido now. You family is worried about you.”

“It’s because I’m not their kin that I can no longer be here. Not when their rightful sibling has returned.”

“Azura… don’t tell me, perhaps are you lonely?”

“What?”

“You don’t have to deny that part of yourself. It’s ok to be selfish. Jealous even.”

“It’s not! Of course it’s not! Not when everyone has been so kind to me–”

He pulled her towards him, reassuringly. “Lady Azura, forgive me for assuming so much, but I only say such things because it reminds me of myself. These feelings are not shameful, and you should accept yourself for who you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the prompts today were sad why...


	3. Day 3: Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Newlyweds Can't Sleep Together?_  
>  Azura worries over the beginning of her newlywed lifestyle.

Orochi and Reina had taken to Azura, becoming something like her retainers. They, along with Yukimura, were the late Queen Mikoto’s retainers, but with her passing they found themselves dutifully watching over Azura. Their watchful guardianship only increased during Yukimura and Azura’s awkward lengthy courtship, but both were relieved when the couple truly seemed to love each other. Orochi and Reina would often tease Yukimura about his love for the fair princess, but they knew they could entrust her to him when the pair decided to tie the knot.

It had been one week since Yukimura and Azura got married when Orochi and Reina decided to check up on their darling liege.

“Azura! How’s married life treating you?” asked Orochi.

“Oh, it’s been good…”

“Hm? What’s with your response? Our little blue bird seems a little down.”

“We’re here to lend an ear, if that helps any,” Reina replied.

“And we’ll beat up Yukimura if he did anything to upset you!”

“No, no! That won’t be necessary at all! In fact, I’ve been quite happy being married to him, it’s just…”

“It’s just?” the two older women questioned, cocking their heads in unison.

“Well, we haven’t…” Azura’s voice lowered. “We haven’t even consummated our marriage yet…”

“What???” Orochi exclaimed, her voice disproportionately loud. “Are you joking?? That idiot! Why, if I had a cute young wife like you, I’d ravish you every night! What’s his problem?!”

“Orochi, quiet down,” Reina snapped. “You’re going to make Azura embarrassed.”

Orochi immediately went silent upon seeing Azura’s down turned face that was bright red with shame and embarrassment. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” she sighed, shaking her head. “I think if I was as cute as you both say I am, he would’ve already but… maybe I lack sex appeal.”

“Lack sex appeal? Honey, you have plenty of that.” Reina shook her head and gently pat Azura on the shoulder. “Your performances can leave anyone spellbound, so I hardly think you’re lacking in sex appeal.”

“Then why won’t he… Why won’t he touch me?”

“That, I’m not sure…” Reina said with a sigh. “He’s always been a little slow on the uptake despite his intelligent appearance.”

“I know!” Orochi clapped her hands together and grinned. “We’ll just make him see you have sex appeal, come with me! We’re going to see Oboro!”

“Oboro? Why?”

“You’ll see soon enough!”

* * *

“Oh, what brings you three ladies here today?” Oboro asked.

“We’re here for this girl here,” Orochi grinned, patting Azura’s shoulders and urging her forward. “Mind fitting her with something with sex appeal?”

Oboro tapped her chin and began to mutter. “Sex appeal, sex appeal… Do you mean something like… lingerie?” 

“H-huh? No way!” Azura interjected, pushing back against Orochi. “Orochi, you can’t be serious!”

“Why not?”

“S-something like that…”

“There’s nothing shameful about lingerie,” Reina said, gently patting Azura on the back. “If anything, it’s simply just some undergarments. But for you, it’s your armor, in your battle of love.”

“Armor…”

“Yeah, yeah!” Orochi chirped, also patting Azura on the back. “Besides! You’re gonna look so cute and sexy wearing them that it’s going to be the only underwear you’ll ever wear from then on, probably. Oboro has a knack for this sort of thing.”

Azura still looked terribly uncertain, but Oboro was already eyeing her up and down. 

“Any girl can look good with the right clothes! And by the looks of your figure, I think something like this…” Oboro muttered, tapping her forehead. “And perhaps the fabric material should be like this… and…” Suddenly, she snapped out of her reverie and turned her rapt attention to Azura. “Strip.”

“Huh?”

“I gotta take your measurements.”

Before Azura had a chance to even think about running away, Reina and Orochi already seized her arms. “H-hey!”

“It’s for your own good, missy,” Orochi laughed.

Reina, on the other hand looked at her sympathetically. “It’ll be over soon.”

“W-what does that mean? H-hey!”

“Don’t you worry,” Oboro cooed. “I am a tailor’s daughter, after all.”

The last thing she remembered was Oboro approaching her with a length of measuring cord.

* * *

That evening, she paced around the floor of their private quarters, wearing the lingerie that Oboro had made for her. It was terribly embarrassing parading around in underwear, but as she surveyed herself in the mirror, she wondered if this really was “sex appeal.” 

The lingerie was custom tailored to her measurements, bringing attention to her breasts, the curve of her waist, and the smooth slenderness of her legs. Though she felt exposed, there was enough covered to give a tantalizing taste of what was hidden.

She sat down on the bed, still embarrassed. Part of her was hoping this plan would fail, but she also couldn’t bear the disappointment if it did fail. If it did fail, then that would mean that she  _was_  lacking in sex appeal. 

She heard the turning of the doorknob, and quickly stood up to greet Yukimura.

“Welcome back, dear!”

His face flushed red when he looked at her, and he stood there speechless for several moments before he finally looked away. “Ah, I’m back…” he murmured quietly, trying to avoid looking at her directly.

Somehow, his embarrassment and arousal made Azura feel a little more bold, and she couldn’t help but think he was kind of cute the way he was trying to avoid it. “Do you need anything tonight?”

“No, not in particular… Azura, aren’t you cold in just your underwear? You should put something else on as well.”

Immediately Azura deflated, all confidence that was swelling within her gone. “Ah, well I think I’m fine like this.”

“Is that so? Well, let’s go to bed.”

Both of them awkwardly went to bed, but were unable to sleep well at all.

* * *

“So? How’d it go?” Orochi asked cheekily, checking up on the tired Azura. “Bet you didn’t sleep a wink at all last night!”

“Well, you’re right on not sleeping.”

“Oh, honey….” Reina quietly rubbed Azura’s back. “It didn’t really work out, huh.”

Azura sighed, dejected. “Yeah. Maybe I do lack sex appeal.”

“Wait, are you serious? Is Yukimura impotent or what?” Orochi scowled, kicking the ground. “What an imbecile! An utter moron!” 

Orochi continued to mutter insults directed towards Yukimura, while Reina silently comforted Azura.

“Honey, I don’t think it’s that you lack sex appeal. It’s more like… He’s got a bit of a thick skull, sometimes you gotta pound some sense into it. I know me and Lord Sumeragi had to a few times,” she laughed, before quieting down again. “So you gotta just seize what you want for yourself. Don’t wait for it to be given to you.” 

“I see…”

“Don’t feel so down. He loves you, I know it. He may be stupid sometimes and overthink things, but he genuinely loves you and wants to be with you.”

“I know… Thank you for your advice Reina.”

* * *

That night, as both of them were preparing to go to bed, Azura grabbed Yukimura and pinned him down.

“Ack! Azura?”

“Yukimura. I…” She blushed, trying to find the courage to say what was on her mind. “I love you and I want to… I want to make love with you.”

Yukimura blushed in response, staring dumbfounded at her bold words.

“Is it wrong of me? We’re married, but you haven’t looked at me that way at all. Do I not excite you?”

“I! Er… Rather than that, it’s more like…”

“More like what?”

“I just lack the courage to do something like that. I’m scared to embrace you.”

“Why?”

Yukimura wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer towards him. “You’re so young and beautiful, sometimes I wonder if you’d realize you made a mistake marrying me and find someone else. I’m not young or handsome, and I lack this sort of experience so I don’t know if I can satisfy you. And…” He sighed softly. “If you got pregnant I’m not sure if we’re prepared to start a family.”

“Hey now, that’s a little too far ahead.”

“You think so?” He chuckled. “Life is full of surprises. This is a new chapter in both of our lives and I don’t want to ruin it right from the start. I want to make love to you properly, but I keep feeling it isn’t the right time.”

“When will it be the right time then?”

He smiled, and pulled her closer to kiss her cheek. “Well, if my cute wife demands it I don’t have much of a choice but to give in to her demands, right? If you say the right time is now, then it will be.”

“Jeez! I’m relieved that you do find me attractive,” she giggled. “I was so worried when you brushed me off when I was in lingerie.”

“You were very attractive. Erotic, even.”

Both of them laughed, the mood and air between them cheerful.

“You know, Orochi said you were impotent”

“Did she now?” Well, tell her I’m not.”

“How am I supposed to believe you?”

“What, would you like me to demonstrate?”

“Really, it’s up to you,” she whispered, kissing him gently. “In any case I’ll tell her tomorrow.”

* * *

“Hey! Looks like our little blue bird is singing a happy tune. Something good happen, Azura?”

“Yes, indeed.” 

“That’s good to hear.” Orochi said happily. “What’s the good news?”

“Well…” Azura blushed and giggled, “I’m happy to report he’s not impotent.”

“Really now? Color me surprised,” she replied, genuine surprise in her voice. “I’m really happy for you. Glad it got all sorted out.”

“Reina, I want to thank you for your advice. I might ask you for more advice later.”

Reina seemed flattered by the praise. “My advice? Really, I don’t think I have any particularly good advice but I’m glad you found it helpful.”

“And both of you, thank you so much for everything.” Azura smiled. “Both of you have been watching over me this whole time, and I’m thankful for your guidance.”

“It’s been our pleasure.”

“I’m going to thank Oboro as well. I’ll see the two of you later!”

“Alright take care!”

The two older ladies watched Azura leave with a spring in her step, and both of them felt satisfied seeing that the beginning of her married life was going well.


	4. Day 4: Battles / Loss / Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura's role in the final battle between Hoshido and Nohr determines the fate of both countries. Yukimura notices her anxiety but not much can be done about the outcome. [SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING OF FATES]

When it came time for the final battle against King Garon, everyone was visibly anxious. Finally an end to this senseless war was in sight, but the outcome was terribly uncertain. Everyone tried to steel their resolve in whatever way they could.

Azura was no exception. She paced around nervously to and fro, trying to calm her nerves. It came as no surprise that her husband Yukimura took notice.

“Hup!” he hugged her and lifted her off the ground

“Yukimura?”

“Don’t be so nervous! Everything will be alright.”

“If you say so, I know it will be.”

“I’m counting on you. After this, we will finally have peace. Come home safe, OK?”

Azura gazed at him with a bittersweet expression, and gently put her hand on his cheek. “I’ll do my best."

* * *

Hoshido emerged victorious from the battle, and everyone cheered knowing that there would finally be peace from the war with Nohr.

However, among the party that had defeated King Garon, Azura was nowhere to be found. Yukimura quickly rushed over to Corrin’s side, a whirlwind of emotions in his heart.

“Lord Corrin! Where is Lady Azura?”

Corrin looked away, unable to meet Yukimura’s earnest gaze.

“Lord Corrin, please. Answer me! Where is Lady Azura?!”

“…”

“Lord Corrin…! Where is Lady Azura?! Where is… Where is my wife?!”

Corrin finally looked up at Yukimura, gritting his teeth and tears in his eyes. He didn’t say a word, but Yukimura knew what it meant.

“Y-you’re lying!! She can’t be gone!”

 

“Yukimura, I’m sorry.”

“Where is she?? If she’s not alive, then her body–”

“I’m sorry.”

“This can’t be… Even if her body’s beyond recognition, I’d still like to see her… Milord, is there no body to bury and mourn?!”

“Yukimura!” Corrin snapped. His tone lowered, “I’m sorry. I… I truly am… With victory there must be some sacrifices. You know that as a tactician.”

“I…” Yukimura slumped to his knees, all the strength leaving his body. “This isn’t how things were to be…”

“I’m sorry for your loss, Yukimura. She loved you. She told me that she’s sorry for leaving you behind, and she hopes you can still smile.”

“How can I, when I’ve lost so much, milord?”

Corrin finally could hold his tears no longer, and they began to run down his cheek. “Yukimura. All I could’ve done for her was smile as she died. Like you, I wish I could’ve done more. It is too late to change it now, and it is my duty to make sure she will not regret her sacrifice.”

“I… I understand milord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey who else is bummed that Azura doesn't get to see out a happy ending at the end of Birthright or Conquest? Raise your hands.


	5. Day 5: Steal / Treasure /Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukimura feels like all he's done is take and run away, but Azura knows that their greatest treasure is the life they've built together with stolen moments.

“Azura, thank you.”

“For what, dear?”

“I’ve given me so much and I feel like all I do is take and take.”

“What makes you say that? Yukimura, you can’t still feel guilty.”

“I’ve stolen you from your family in Nohr and in return you’ve given me a family.”

“I’ve told you so many times, I’m happier here in Hoshido. I’m happier here with you.”

“And I still don’t feel I deserve to have you.”

“Whether or not you deserve it doesn’t change the fact you’ve returned my feelings, have you not? Don’t you dare think about leaving me when we have a son and daughter already.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. You, our son Shigure, and our daughter Mirai… All of you are my treasures.”

“So why on earth are you thinking such worthless thoughts? Saying all you’ve done is take when you’ve given me so much. I give you my love because I know I can never return everything you’ve done for me.” 

“Azura… I love you. I will keep this family of mine happy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mirai is my OC child for the pair!](http://icemountaincomix.tumblr.com/post/167543965192/my-fe14-oc-her-name-is-mirai-and-shes-yukimura)


	6. Day 6: Festivals / Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura wants to go see a festival within one of the Deeprealms, and Yukimura decides to escort her there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fire Emblem Heroes has that June Bride event and I know it's not June anymore but please enjoy. Maybe the realms Askr can access is related to the Deeprealms?

Azura had heard that in one of the Deeprealms, there was a festival in the summer. It was an unusual festival of love it seemed, and Yukimura wasn’t one to turn down her invitation even if he wasn’t personally interested in such things. It was his duty to accompany her, as her de facto retainer.

When they had arrived to the realm, there were a great many people hoping to win a bouquet of flowers in a battle royale. The pair didn’t quite understand, but nevertheless they donned the wedding attire the organizers of the festival urged them to wear. 

“You’re quite beautiful, Lady Azura.”

She blushed at the compliment. She never did give much thought to getting married, but being dressed in a bridal gown was a pleasant experience.

As they enjoyed the festival, it became time for the bouquet toss. They watched the mad scramble and fight for the bouquet with interest.

“They say whoever gets the bouquet will have a happy and blessed marriage.”

“Oh? Would you be interested in getting that bouquet, Lady Azura?” he mused.

“Well…”

“I jest, of course. However, if you have a bridegroom in mind, perhaps we both may try, for your sake.”

“I… er… I do have someone in mind, but what about you, Yukimura?”

“Me? I don’t have much interest in this bouquet, but if it would make my beloved happy then I would do my utmost to get it.” He blushed slightly after finishing his sentence, and then promptly cleared his throat. 

“I see…” She couldn’t help blushing as well, and looked away bashfully grabbing at the folds of the dress.

“Well? Shall we?” He offered his hand to her, with a serious look on his face. “Let’s walk straight into the lions den.”

She smiled, putting her hand in his. They certainly looked like a couple walking down the aisle to be married, as they walked together confidently to the battlegrounds for the bouquet. 


	7. Day 7: Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukimura finds that being a dad is kind of hard, and complains to Azura about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is a Free Day so there wasn't any set prompts. Decided to do this one on parenthood!

Yukimura hugged Azura from behind and heaved a sigh.

“Darling, what seems to be the matter?” Azura said soothingly, patting his hands that were wrapped around her waist. “It’s unusual to hear you sigh, so.”

“Ugh, it’s just… the kids got into some trouble.”

“Trouble? What kind of trouble?”

Yukimura did not reply, instead choosing to let out a long sustained whine.

“Darling you’re starting to scare me. What kind of trouble did our kids get into?”

“It’s better if you saw it for yourself.”

“Yukimura. Tell me what happened.”

“Alright. I’ll tell you. It started like this…”

* * *

Yukimura was in his study when his daughter, Mirai ran into the room breathless. 

“Papa! Papa! Shigure is yelling at me! Help me!” she pleaded.

“Oh, your older brother is bullying you again?” he said smiling, scooping her up in his arms protectively. 

“I-I guess you can say that.”

There was loud yelling down the corridor, and when the older brother in question appeared at the doorway, Yukimura was shocked.

“M I R A I ! ! !” Shigure bellowed, his face reddened and swollen.

“Mirai.” Yukimura said sternly. “What did you do to Shigure?”

“Erm.”

“Answer me.”

“Well, Papa, I may have made a mistake mixing some herbs.”

“S-SHE DISH THISH SHTO ME,” Shigure yelled, his cheeks swollen to the point of affecting his speech. “SHE PUTSH THISH SHTHING ON MY FACESH.”

“You have a lot of explaining to do.” Yukimura said, unsmiling. “Talk.”

“Well,” Mirai began. “I wanted to make Mom some hand and face cream out of some herbs, and Shigure came in asking about it. I told him, and I let him try some but then he started yelling at me and his face got really red.”

“Mirai.”

“Yes, Papa?”

“Shigure broke out in hives.”

“I guess he did.”

“Mirai.”

“It’s not my fault.”

“How is this not your fault? You caused this to happen to Shigure. And Shigure?”

“Yesh father?”

“Come over here. I’ll treat you. Mirai? Go to your room and reflect on your actions.”

“… Ok Papa.”

* * *

“So that’s what happened?” Azura asked, after Yukimura told his tale.

“Yeah. Please help me give her a good scolding later.”

“Is Shigure alright?”

“Yeah, I’m just lucky I still had some of my old equipment and medicines on hand from when I was an apothecary. Could’ve been worse. The swelling’s gone down a bit but his face is still pretty red and itchy.”

She pat him on the head, smiling. “You did a good job, papa Yukimura. Let’s go talk to Mirai together.”

He sighed again. Parenthood was more difficult than he could ever have anticipated. However, with Azura by his side, maybe both of them could make this work.

 


End file.
